1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of managing an attribute of directories and files recorded in a recording medium, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of managing an attribute of directories and files recorded in a vast capacity recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Useful devices capable of reproducing and storing information regardless of a time and a place have been broadly popularized with the development of modern technologies. Among these devices is a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, a floppy disk and a compact disk, and an apparatus using the recording medium (referred to a ‘system’ hereinbelow). The recording medium can have a vast storage capacity due to the development of a digital technology. The system can also be more compact with a higher speed. Therefore, a user is able to obtain and store a vast amount of information with the development of the recording medium and the system, and the popularization of the Internet.
Recently, a recording medium such as a digital convergence disk (DCD) having a capacity of 500 mega bites for a small disk of 32 mm and a device which drives the recording medium have been developed. Accordingly, a user is allowed to obtain and store a vast amount of information.
However, a method is needed to easily manage the information recorded on the recording medium. There is also a need to develop a method which allows a restricted access to the information based on user characteristics.